The present disclosure relates generally to the field of multi-computer data transferring, and, more particularly, to controlling network resource access.
A virtual machine (VM) may be an emulation of a particular computer system. The emulation may be displayed on a remote client device and hosted on VM server. A user may be able to utilize various features of the computer system via the remote client device. In some situations, the VM may be an operating system installed on software that imitates hardware (e.g., a hypervisor). One or more VMs may be hosted by a single VM server. Each of the one or more VMs may be utilized by one or more remote client devices.